<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend in Need by Ruyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918002">A Friend in Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/pseuds/Ruyu'>Ruyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nudity, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruyu/pseuds/Ruyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a good laugh at Steve's dilemma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend in Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in September of 2013. I found it on my laptop in a .zip file I probably transferred from an older laptop. Makes me giggle - I had some plans for these guys. LOL.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Danny...!”</p><p>Danny lays the newspaper down and listens intently, he could have sworn he heard - </p><p>“Danny!”</p><p>Yeah. His name.</p><p>He sticks his head out Steve’s back door, looking out on the lanai, but he’s not there. </p><p>“Out here!”</p><p>Steve’s in the ocean, waving his arms and motioning him closer, but remaining waist deep in the water. Danny is curious, but not alarmed so he takes his time and strolls out to the beach. “What?”</p><p>“I need some shorts.”</p><p>“Why?” Danny asks, sipping on his coffee, eyeing the water around his partners hips. </p><p>“I, um, lost mine?”</p><p>“Is that a question or a statement, Steven?”</p><p>A loud and violent wave catches him unaware and knocks him forward and yes, he is indeed without his board shorts. Danny has now seen everything.</p><p>“I was coming in and got smothered by a wave. I must have grabbed the wrong shorts that are too big and well... they just came off.”</p><p>“Are you serious with this? Only you, McGarrett, only you,” Danny snickers. “Let me just enjoy this for a moment. You’re killing me with this.”</p><p>Steve is blushing and Danny can’t stop staring at him because, God, the man is gorgeous.</p><p>“Danno,” Steve whines and inches forward, but looks down and realizes there isn’t anywhere for him to go without exposing himself.</p><p>Life is good, Danny thinks to himself. Life is very good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>